


【无授翻】分院仪式

by FunAndFree



Series: 德赫大旗扛起来 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndFree/pseuds/FunAndFree
Summary: 作者注：向Elithien超棒的NSFW饭绘致敬。译者注：火花四溅脸红心跳，男女学生会会长的小车车~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 德赫大旗扛起来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153580
Kudos: 3





	【无授翻】分院仪式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sorting Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071828) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



> 作者注：  
> 献给elitien。  
> 译者注：  
> 入了德赫大坑后的第一篇翻译，就当练练手了！我注意到AO3上面已经貌似已经有这篇文章的中文翻译了，本篇译文为独立译作，与其他译本无关，如有雷同纯属巧合~  
> 原文The Sorting Ceremony，作者：Graendoll  
> 原文地址: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071828

“裙子有点短啊，格兰杰。女学生会会长今早起床之后是打算扮演一个肮脏的小骚货吗？” 一声窃笑让赫敏对着男学生会会长翻了个白眼。他们正在照看一群聚集在宴会厅外中庭的一年级学生。

“滚开，马尔福。”赫敏低声咕哝着，但显然声音还不够小。几个一年级生往他们的方向望去，她脸红了。“留在队伍里，勒诺拉！”

小女孩移开了视线，继续往宴会厅走去。几个落在后面的匆忙赶了上去，所有新生都拖着步子走进了那扇大双开门。短暂的静默之后，赫敏感觉有东西在挠她的大腿后侧。

“请别告诉我你正在用魔杖撩我的裙子。”

他走近她，温热的呼吸在她的后脖颈停留。她感觉到魔杖抬高了一点，撩起了裙子沉重的花呢布料，往她的大腿上方游移。“如果我是呢？”

“别这样，德拉科。”赫敏发出了嘘声，他继续用魔杖尖往她的大腿上方划过去，她努力无视自己下腹的的颤动。“我们在公共场合。”

随着一声低语，德拉科施了个幻身咒。“好些了吗？”

“我们还是有可能被看到的。”

他在她身后啧了一声。“真够意味不明的，格兰杰。你先是穿了这条短到吓人的裙子，然后又抱怨人家因此而注意到你”，他的魔杖终于到达了她的臀部，她听到他猛吸了一口气。“你这肮脏的女巫。”

赫敏忍不住咧开嘴笑了。“找到了什么有趣的东西吗，马尔福？”

他在她耳边低吼，然后迅速把魔杖收进口袋，用双臂揽住她，把她拉到他身上。“赫敏。”她的名字听起来就像一声呻吟。“你没有穿内裤。”

“斯莱特林加十分。”话刚落下，她的一声轻笑便化成了喘息。他把她的臀部朝自己拽过去，捏着她的屁股蛋，缓缓摩擦着他裤子里正在膨胀的欲望。

“把裙子撩起来，格兰杰。”

“德拉科——”

“把。裙子。撩起来。”每个词都伴随着他骨盆轻微的撞击，撞出了赫敏同步的喘息。

“好吧。”她的声音已经在颤抖，她感觉到自己越来越想要。德拉科继续舔舐吮吸着她的脖子，让她花穴里缓慢的抽动更为强烈。她急切地迎合着他，颤抖的手指抓紧校服的布料，拉上去，将她赤裸的身体暴露在空气里。他垂下双手，滑过她腹部和臀部柔软的肌肤，然后把一只手探进了她的双腿之间。

“你已经湿了。”

“德拉科——”，这次轮到她呻吟了，他灵活的手指拨弄着她的阴蒂，滑进她的阴唇，抹开她的爱液，让她蹭他的手。

“手放到墙上，赫敏。”轻声的命令让她咽了口口水，她服从地转动了一下身体，将手掌贴上凹室冰凉的石头。她等待着，颤抖着。她听到他解开裤子的声音，期待使她战栗。当她感受到他的温暖紧贴着她时，她叹了口气。他慢慢推进她待哺的温热，她将一只手伸到身后，抓住了他的臀瓣。

“梅林，女巫，我怕是要死在你手里。”他呻吟着插进她的身体，双臂把她裹在他的拥抱里。

“快点，德拉科。我们会迟到的。”

“爱指使人的小书呆子。”他在她耳边低吼，然后动了起来。

他的节奏一开始缓慢而挑逗，阴茎滑进她的内壁，让她在折磨人的抽拉之下缴械投降。他四平八稳地撞击着她的敏感点，直到她在他身下颤抖、扭动。当她开始把自己往后推向他、迎合他的插入时，他终于给了她垂涎已久的释放。他加快了速度，开始用力地操她，一只手抓着她的领带来保持平衡，另一只手紧握着她的乳房。赫敏把自己撑在墙上，拱起脊背让他操她。她紧抓着他屁股的手深深地嵌进肉里，她肯定把他抓出血了。德拉科的脑袋依旧紧贴着她的脖子，双唇吻遍她的肌肤，一边对着她的耳朵说着下流话。

“真是个可爱的花穴。好紧，好暖。操，我不敢相信你让我碰了你。”

他正中靶心地撞进她身体里，一阵高潮突然袭遍全身，让她无法应答他的自我贬低。伴随着一声低吟，她攀到顶峰，胃部的肌肉紧紧绷住，花穴的四壁抽搐着、颤抖着包裹他的阳具。

他低声在她耳边咒骂了一句，紧跟着她到达高潮。紧抓着她乳房的手用力到要留下淤青，他用力地操进去，把她的胸推到紧贴在墙上。她感觉到他温暖的精液充满了她，他的屁股在她手下抽动着，泄露了他高潮的余韵。

他们依旧缠在一起，喘息着，慢慢从高潮里回过神来。德拉科最后轻颤了一下，吻住她的脖子，在撤出她身体时发出了低沉的嘶声。她把自己从墙上支起来，依然有些站不稳，而他在一边施了几个清洁咒。当她转过身面对着他，放下她的裙摆时，他脸上的表情让她微笑。些微疯狂的神情，铂金色的头发有几处竖了起来，灰色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

她踮起脚尖，在他唇上印了一个人畜无害的吻。

“德拉科·马尔福，不准再说自我贬低的下流话了，我们说好的。”她用手指梳他的头发，抚平他的发丝，他同时在调整她的领带，拉平在他拳头之下紧皱的红金相间的布料。

“那是你说的。我可绝对没有这样承诺过。”整理完她的领带之后，他又花了一小会儿调整她的领子，然后垂下双手。赫敏看到他双颊泛起微微的红晕，然后他清了清嗓子。“我好不容易接受了你比我好这个事实，起码让我好好赞美你吧。”

赫敏将一只手贴上他的脸颊，又往他唇上印了一个吻。“考虑到你今天是以叫我小骚货开场的，你这要赞美我的决心有点匪夷所思。”

“滚开，格兰杰。”他躲开她的目光，脸上的红晕更深了。

赫敏笑出声，挽起他的胳膊，靠上他的身体。他僵硬的姿态瞬间放松了下来，她感到一股暖流涌上了心头。

“走吧，马尔福，我们还要参加分院仪式呢。”


End file.
